


The "Other" Gun

by Faillen



Series: Make Tomorrow's World Better (Through Any Means Necessary) [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Avengers - Freeform, Euphemisms, Fluff, Gang AU, Goddammit Steve, Hydra, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mornings, Secret Identity, not-so-legal crime fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4334663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faillen/pseuds/Faillen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You said you didn’t know who I was.” It was quiet, and Tony looked at him, eyes filled with betrayal. “You said you didn’t know who Tony Stark was. That you didn’t know what I did.”</p><p>Steve stared, confused, “Well yes, because I’d just met you.”</p><p>The betrayal morphed into anger as Tony got off the bed, gripping the gun tightly. Steve sat up, unsure of where Tony was going with this.</p><p>“Who sent you?” The brunet demanded, “Who the <em>fuck</em> sent you to kill me. I’ve got a lot of enemies Steve, and a lot of people who want me dead. <em>Who sent you</em>?”</p><hr/><p>It was supposed to be an easy morning after. And then Steve forgot about the gun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The "Other" Gun

**Author's Note:**

> Edited 3/28/2016 to fix some continuity issues.  
> Un-betaed, any and all mistakes are my fault.

Sunlight was streaming through the balcony doors by the time Steve woke up. He lay in bed for a moment and looked down at a mop of dark brown hair.

Tony had pressed himself against Steve's neck, and Steve could feel wet breaths puffed against his neck. He smiled and affectionately ran a hand through Tony's hair, letting his fingers get caught in some of the snarls. Tony's snuffled and nosed himself even closer. Looking down at Tony fondly, Steve relaxed back into the bed.

Or, he would've, if his phone hadn't started to buzz somewhere on the ground.

With a groan, and cursing whoever had decided to call him, Steve disentangled himself from Tony with a silent prayer, not wanting to disturb Tony from what was probably much needed rest, considering the hours the genius usually kept. Breathing out a sigh of relief when Tony simply rolled into the warm spot that Steve had vacated with a small snore, Steve fished his jeans up from the ground and dug through the pockets for his phone. Finding it, he pulled on his jeans and his button up, not bothering with the shirt he had originally been wearing underneath, grabbed the gun he had kicked under the bed the night before (he had been in a haste to make sure Tony didn't see it) and shoved it in the back of his waistband. He turned his phone on to find that he'd missed a call from Bucky.

Pressing the call back icon, he slipped out to the balcony, not wanting to risk waking Tony while he spoke.

Bucky picked up on the second ring.

"Where the hell are you? You weren't at the apartment this morning."

"Hey Buck," Steve grinned as Bucky replied with an indignant huff.

"Don't 'Hey Buck' me. Where are you?"

"I'm at a hotel, I'll be back before," Steve took the phone away from his ear to check the time, 11:30 blinked back at him, "before 1:00."

"What in the world are you doing in a hotel?"

Steve paused. Bucky knew about Tony, heck, it would’ve been impossible for him to _not_ know about Tony, considering how Steve had went around smiling like an idiot for days when he began regularly meeting the genius.

Bucky had cornered him almost immediately, but hadn’t gotten the full story out of Steve until after one of their raids on a HYDRA base, when Steve realized that the fact that he could go so easily from Steve Rogers, art student, to Captain America, the most feared man in New York’s vast underground crime communities was something that would probably put a wrench in any relationship he tried to have with Tony.

“You’re doing the right thing, just in a not-so-legal way. Hide it from him until you trust him, and if he doesn’t understand when you finally do tell him, we can take care of it.” Bucky’s eyes had glinted at the last part, and Steve had reassured him that such actions would probably not be needed, since Tony seemed to understand that not everything was black and white.

Bucky had just clapped him on the shoulder, “I was just joking,” and then his eyes had turned serious, “I hope you know what you’re doing.”

And Steve had spluttered, denying that there was anything of that sort going on. Bucky had laughed, cuffed Steve on the head and turned back to the baseball game they were watching with a “whatever you say, punk.”

“—teve? Steve?” Bucky repeated Steve’s name, and the blond shook himself out of his musings.

“Sorry Buck, I'm,” he sighed, he might as well tell him, “I’m actually with Tony.”

There was a choking noise on the other line, Steve’s eyes widened, alarmed, “Bucky!”

“I’m-okay-you just-took me by-surprise,” Bucky continued coughing, Steve waited patiently as the other man got himself under control, “How was the sex?"

" _Bucky!"_ Steve hissed, feeling himself flush.

"I'm kidding punk, I don't want to know about your sex life, believe me," Bucky laughed, "So you finally got your head out of your ass, hm?”

“I guess?” he looked fondly back to the doors that led into the hotel room, where Tony was probably spread out on the bed.

Bucky grumbled on the other line, “Considering the fact that I just lost $20 to Clint because of you, I certainly hope that you’re more sure than an ‘I guess’”

Steve made an affronted noise, “You guys bet on me?”

“Of course we did, what did you expect?” Bucky laughed, “Get back to Tony. I called because we received some intel from Iron Man sometime yesterday afternoon while we were all out, but we can go over it when you come back, it’s not that urgent.”

Steve nodded, “Sounds good. I’ll talk to you later.”

“Have fun loverboy,” There was a click as Bucky hung up. Steve pushed the phone into his pocket and turned, pressing his stomach against the railing, taking in a deep breath of air.

The city was moving below him, cars honking, people bustling around. Steve smiled; he’d always loved the hustle and bustle of the city. He didn’t enjoy it as much when he was a kid, being as scrawny as he was meant that you got knocked around a lot, but these days, Steve learned to appreciate how busy the city always was.

He stretched and gave a yawn, startling slightly when he felt arms wrap around him. Looking down, he was met with the sight of Tony in his discarded shirt, sleep rumpled and rubbing his eyes as he pressed himself into Steve side.

“Well, good morning.” Steve said fondly. Tony grumbled a good morning back before looking up at Steve.

“This is okay, right? I’m not reading this wrong?” Tony’s eyes were unsure, despite the cocky smirk that his lips had quirked into.

Steve shook his head, “This is very okay.” he replied, and pressed a kiss to Tony’s nose. The brunet scrunched it up, before smiling at Steve and sliding around so that he was between Steve and the balcony railing.

“Good,” he murmured, before sliding a hand around the back of Steve’s neck and pulling him down for a lazy kiss. Steve sank into it, wrapping an arm around Tony’s waist and tangling the other in his hair. Tony nipped at his lips, and Steve parted them easily, letting Tony push his way through.

Steve broke this kiss after a few moments, moving to press damp kisses to the line of Tony’s jaw, stubble rubbing his lips red. Tony tilted his head back, allowing Steve more access as the blonde worked his way down his neck. He traced the marks that he’d littered all over the column of Tony’s neck the night before, smirking when Tony shuddered against him, skin sensitive.

Tony pulled Steve back to his lips after a small moan broke through his lips, biting Steve’s bottom lip in retaliation, before he broke away as well, running his fingers over the marks he’d left of Steve’s collarbones. He looked up at Steve, eyes bright and mouth swollen, smiling.

“Very, very good,” Steve whispered, and Tony laughed, shaking his head.

“You idiot,” he pulled Steve back down, and Steve let himself be steered through the doors that lead into the room.

There was something niggling in the back of his mind, something that he was forgetting, but he couldn’t figure out what, getting distracted as Tony pulled him onto the bed and clambered into his lap, pushing his hands underneath Steve’s unbuttoned shirt, kissing Steve playfully. Tony’s hands made their way down Steve’s back, brushing down his spine and around to the bottom of Steve’s ribs, pushing him back to lay on the bed as Steve cupped his ass so that Tony was straddling his thighs. Almost immediately after he hit the pillows, he realized what he’d forgotten.

The gun.

He was so used to having the weight and coolness of the metal in the back of his pants that he’d forgotten that he’d put it there when he’d woken up. Cursing his automatic habit, Steve grabbed Tony’s shoulders, trying to figure out how to push him away and get the gun out without him figuring out.

Tony made a noise of displeasure and pressed down, kissing Steve hard and dirty. Steve arched and then froze as Tony’s hands swept lower, taking advantage of the space that had been created between Steve and the mattress.

Steve could feel the exact moment when Tony’s hand brushed against the gun. The brunet stopped, hand resting on the top of the gun, before pulling back to look at Steve, eyes wide.

Steve did nothing as Tony moved his hand down to the handle of the gun and tugged it out.

He sat back, still straddling Steve, wearing his shirt and holding his gun. Steve braced himself for screaming, for fear.

But all he got was a whisper.

“You said you didn’t know who I was.” It was quiet, and Tony looked at him, eyes filled with betrayal. “You said you didn’t know who Tony Stark was. That you didn’t know what I did.”

Steve stared, confused, “Well yes, because I’d just met you.”

The betrayal morphed into anger as Tony got off the bed, gripping the gun tightly. Steve sat up, unsure of where Tony was going with this.

“Who sent you?” The brunet demanded, “Who the _fuck_ sent you to kill me. I’ve got a lot of enemies Steve, and a lot of people who want me dead. _Who sent you_?”

Steve stared, eyes wide, trying to get his mouth to work, “no one sent me.”

“So you’re working solo?” Tony flung the gun across the room, “is Steve Rogers even your real name?”

“No, Tony wait,” Steve moved to stand up but stopped when he saw Tony flinch, his heart sunk and he put his hands up, “Tony, I’m not here to kill you or take your money. I don’t know why the fact that you’re Tony Stark is so important. You need to believe that I didn’t have that gun for the reasons that you think I have it. Just, let me explain.”

Tony’s eyes were hard and clearly disbelieving, but he nodded reluctantly, grabbing his phone of the nightstand and unlocking it, “One minute. That’s all you get before I call the cops on you.”

Steve took a deep breath and nodded, “My name is Steve Rogers, I did one tour in Afghanistan and am currently an art student at the BMCC. I work at a coffee shop during the week after my classes are over. However,” Steve paused, “however, most of New York knows me as the Captain, leader of the Avengers. We raid the bases of a crime ring called HYDRA and despite our less than legal methods of going about things, the NYPD has turned a blind eye to what we do, as long as we don’t endanger civilians in order to take down Johann Schmidt, or the Red Skull.”

Steve took another breath, “I met you a month ago and this past month has made me the happiest I’ve been in a while. And I want to continue being that happy with you. I wish that I told you the truth of who I was, and I’m sorry I didn’t do it before it came to this point, but I was too scared that I’d lose you if I did.“

Tony watched Steve, his face blank, eyes shifting as he tried to tell if Steve was telling the truth. Finally, he sighed, and ran a hand over his face, “If you’re telling the truth, then I always sign my encrypted emails with IM.”

“You don’t send me—” Steve cut off, realization dawning upon him, “You’re Iron Man.”

“You’re not the only one keeping secrets.” Tony looked at Steve, his eyes bright, “My name is Tony Stark. I don’t know what rock you’ve been living under, but I’m the owner of Stark Industries, a multi-billion dollar corporation.” Steve gave a quite exhale of surprise and shook his head. A _multi-billion dollar_ company. How in the world had he missed that?

Tony quirked his mouth to the side, “I also provide intel to the Captain, the head of the Avengers, under the alias Iron Man, ever since I found out that some of my weapons have been sold to HYDRA by my business partner, who I am currently trying to get rid of, before he gets rid of me."

Steve took a sharp breath, "Oh."

"Yep," Tony ran a hand over his face, "That's why I freaked out. If that's all the secrets we have though, can we get back to what we were doing?"

“Well, we'll have to talk after, but I’d really like that too.” Steve replied, a grin taking over his face as he held out a hand to Tony. Tony grasped it and climbed back onto the bed.

“Sounds good, Captain. 'Cause I was going to give you a blowjob but the discovery of your "other" gun threw me a bit off, so I'd really like to finish what I started.” Tony smirked at Steve’s flush and kissed him, eyes glittering with mischief.

* * *

_“Steve?"_

_“Yeah?”_

_“Why is Iron Man signing his emails as 'a.k.a Mrs. Cap'?”_

**Author's Note:**

> BMCC is the Borough of Manhattan Community College
> 
> I seem to have this trend of wanting one thing and then blowing it up into a huge story. This time around, I just wanted a cute morning after scene with the whole, 'hugging on the balcony' cliché. And then it turned into a Gang AU with secret identities and all that jazz. Can't say I regret it though, this was fun to write.
> 
> Anyways, constructive criticism is always welcome, as usual.
> 
> Oh, and hit me up on Tumblr, check it out, and don't be afraid to send me a message, I'd love to chat: [Faillen](http://www.faillen.tumblr.com)


End file.
